Searching for the 10th (aka-Clara Wakes Up)
by AMysteriousWoman711
Summary: Clara wakes up in the Doctor's arms, whilst still in his time-stream. 11 thinks it's a brilliant idea to go find 10. Clara lets him know what she thinks of this plan. Fluffy filler plot. It does have a point...but mostly it's an excuse to have a silly & witty conversation between them. Not meant to be taken seriously. Rate if you must, but compliments are like chocolate: delicious.


**Searching For the 10th**** (A Fill-in-the-blanks between Tranzalore & the 50****th****)**

**It's a small Doctor Who Universe after all...and I know this has been done before...but here's a little bit of Clara/Eleven Whouffle comedy for you, to negate all the dark seriousness of where they are and the events of Tranzalore. So yeah...they're still stuck in his time-stream. This is my take on how the 10****th**** Doctor & Rose will eventually become involved in the events of the 50****th****.**

**It's pointless plot & fluff. So sue me. I regret nothing. ;op**

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

(Clara slowly opens her eyes to find that she's currently in the Doctor's arms.) "Hey..."

(The Doctor looks down to see she's awakened.) "Hey. Welcome back, Clara Oswald." (He smiles.)

"I'm OK, Chin Boy. You can put me down now. Not that I don't mind you carrying me...quite nice, actually...it's just...you must be pretty tired...thought you could use a break is all."

"Oh. Right. Of course. Sorry. (Puts her down.) But you passed out. Had to carry you. I was very concerned. How's your head feeling?"

"You're sweet, Doctor. And maybe still a bit too keen. (She grins.) But my head's feelin' a bit better, actually. Just feels fuzzy...like...like I'm drunk or somethin'. It's weird."

"Well, alright. If you insist. I will want to do a full scan, of course, once we're back in my TARDIS."

"And...that's actually my next question, Doctor. How do we get out of here? You gotta plan yet?"

"Almost. Working on it. It's a thing. Respect the thing. But we will get out of here, Clara. I promise. We will get you home safely, even if it kills me. And it just might...I just have to find my younger self."

"Your younger self? Doctor? Which one? There's at least eleven of you here..."

"My tenth version, to be precise. He can help us find a way out, possibly...most likely...hopefully..."

"So...wait, Doctor...let me get this straight. You're going to...*ask yourself* for directions?"

"Who else is there *to* ask? There's not exactly an information booth around if you haven't noticed."

"Okay. Fair point. But...Doctor?"

"What is it, Clara?"

"Why him? What makes you think he'll know...? I mean, not to feed your ego or anything...cuz God knows what that'll do? But technically, aren't you the older one...? With more knowledge? Soooo...?"

"Under any other normal circumstances, you'd be absolutely right...but just not right now."

"Okay, thanks. But you failed to answer my question, Doctor. What makes you think your younger self would be able to get us out of here?"

"These aren't normal circumstances. And...well, quite frankly, he's brilliant."

"Oh wow. Careful Chin Boy, your chin might grow larger every time you say that."

"What!? Clara! Oi! Enough!"

"But won't the universe implode or something if two of you meet up?"

"Well...again, we're not in our normal universe, are we? Understand Clara...look around you, we're not exactly in Kansas anymore...it's my time-line...and I'm not supposed to be here. We have to get out as quickly as we can. And...as much as it pains me to say this, I need...help. Luckily, we've got the best help we can possibly get...me. All of me. Every me. That's strange...that's not really a sentence one hears very often, is it?"

"Okaaay...but..."

"And I'm convinced that if we put our collective Time Lordy brains together, it will get the job done a lot quicker...it's worked before...now hush! Thinking."

"Hmmph."

"Now, if I was still in my tenth form, where would I be...?"

Silence.

"Right! Of course! Silly old me...come along, Clara."

"And...where exactly are we going?"

"A memory...we're going to visit a memory...of an old friend...I just hope I can pry him away from her long enough to get his full attention. Which may definitely prove difficult, if memory serves. Hmm..."

"Wait...did you say...*her*? Who, Doctor?"

"The Bad Wolf, Clara. Also known as...Rose Tyler."

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes."

"Blimey, this is going to be interesting..."

"Wait...why do you say that?"

"Interesting for me to watch...I know what's gonna happen and it's funny."

"Funny!? How?"

"Oh, Doctor...you're a lot of things, Chin Boy, but I know you well enough to know how you are with women...and with two of you around...yikes!"

"Oi! What exactly are you implying, Clara?"

"I think you know *exactly* what I'm implying, Doctor. And I can't wait to meet him again, this younger you. As I recall, he was quite the foxy type."

"I...er...well...just...hey! Shut up!"

"Jealous, much?"

"CLARA!"

"What? I'm right, aren't I? I am...! You *are* jealous of your younger self...this just keeps getting better and better..."

"Clara...! It's...it's...not like that! I'm not jealous...that would be completely and utterly ridiculous."

"Kind of like your bow tie? And that monk's costume...what was with that, honestly? I've always wondered about it...what were you doi-?"

"Alright! That's it! That's enough chatting! No more talking allowed! From now on, we're running silent. That's an order."

"Oh fine."

(He turns around, points to her, makes zipper gesture across his mouth.)

(She rolls her eyes, but complies.) _But if he thinks she's gonna stay quiet when the fur starts flying between his 10__th__ version and himself, he's got another thing coming. _(In the darkness, she smirks.)

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

**A/N: ****And that's it, I'm afraid. Like I said, this was just some filler. A plot bunny that bounced into my brain and stood there, frowning, stubbornly tapping its foot until I agreed to type it out. And then, as soon as I was done and happy with it, the plot bunny scampered off into the bushes.**

**Plot bunnies are such fickle creatures, honestly...they come and go. Hopefully, with any luck, and perhaps armed with more tantalizing photos or trailers (BBC, take a hint already! We've waited long enough!), this particular bunny will grace us with its presence once more before November 23****rd**** gets here...but don't hold your breath. :o\**


End file.
